Starlight Bright Midnight Eyes
by Casey Crystal
Summary: *shrugs* I couldn't think of a title. Anyways, this is a Yuffie fic that takes place after the game. [chapter two is now up!!!]
1. They reunite!

Starlight Bright Midnight Eyes ch 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I've always wanted to write a positive Yuffie fic after reading so many stereotypical ones about her being a brat. I hope you enjoy this and this is dedicated to any hard-core Yuffie fans, yes I know you're out there!!!  
  
  
Diclaimer: I own them, ALL of them. Now leave me alone.  
  
  
*********************************************************  
After the horrid reign of the famous ShinRa, Wutai had taken full advantage of suddenly becoming a free city. Almost immediatly had King Godo (a self-proclaimed title) severed all connections to the deceased ShinRa in order to become more free, and it's city was thriving.  
  
It had lost the title, 'tourist trap' and had bloomed into a well organised business city. Business men of all over the world flocked to have meetings there, and the town's unique foreign look didn't hurt the increasing population.  
  
King Godo had his mansion improved, and had added several new floors and a balcony in order to overlook his constantly growing city. His daughter, now labeled as Princess Yuffie, had more world-wide fame as an AVALANCHE member, the team who had destroyed the great Sephiroth and the complex Jenova project. Godo had disliked her decision to fight from the start, but at least she survived the horror and her status had raised considerably. He had already received numerous visits from men of all kinds asking for her hand in marriage. She politely refused them all, as marriage is far from her goals. Materia still remained as her number one priority in life.  
  
Yuffie grinned in the shadows as she heard her favorite words, "Hey, where'd my materia go?" A popluar phrase in the city of Wutai whenever Yuffie was in the area. She'd bumped into a stranger and took off into a nearby alley. Her eyes brightened as she pulled three materia orbs into the open, their curious glow dancing in the faint darkness.  
  
But she wasn't the same Yuffie that she was, almost two years ago when she started her ledgendary journey. Maturity was blooming, she was no longer acting so much like a child. Though she still stole materia, she knew that her father would soon be expecting more of a lifestyle from her. Her constant reminding him of AVALANCHE's rebellion was beginning to have less and less of an effect on her father. But until then, she was free to take all the materia she could get away with.  
  
A sudden noise startled her, and her hand instantly went to her weapon, only to realise it had been remove. She turned slightly, keeping her back to the wall but saw nothing. This guy's good, she thought. It usually took a lot of effort to sneak up on her. Then she saw it, a shadow. The movvement had been brief, but it was enough and she ducked the fist in time. She kicked at the stranger's legs and he fell, but not before revealing a knife.   
  
Her eyes widened as it met with flesh, her flesh. The stranger calmly recollected his materia and walked off, mumbling something about stupid theiving kids, before everything went black and she gave in to unconsciousness.  
-----^---@  
"Are you alright, Yuffie?"  
  
The young ninja groaned as the sound of a voice and opened her eyes to be greeted by overwhelming light. Her stomach hurt. Where was she?  
  
As her vision settled, she recognised her settings as the Wutain Hospital, and with that she noticed a few familiar faces around her bed. "Tifa!" she cried and tried to fly into her arms, but a pain in her abdomen struck and she felt Cloud gently pushing her back on her bed. "What happened?" she croaked and nodded towards the bandage around her waist.  
  
"You were stabbed in some alley this morning." said Cloud. Tifa nodded with a pensive look on her face.  
  
"It was pretty serious, but I hear you're doing fine, Princess Yuffie." grinned Cid, but it quickl faded. Godo had claimed all smoking illegal in his city in the first week of freedom from ShinRa, and Cid wasn't too happy. "So how'd you get that title? You ain't no Princess, brat."  
  
"That's the kind of thing that'll get you executed in this city." said Yuffie in a serious manner. "Insulting the Princess can be a serious threat around here here." Her hand tenderly felt the bandaging. "So did they catch the jerk who cut me?"  
  
RedXIII shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid that there's no suspects at this time. You were lying in a puddle of blood in a dark alleyway for quite a while, of course. No one really goes in there much."  
  
"Why were you creeping around in an alleyway anyways?" asked Tifa. Yuffie gave her a knowing look and Tifa nodded with a slight frown. She still hadn't approved of her choice of lifestyle.  
  
"So how'd you guys get here so quickly?" asked Yuffie. "I guess that you love me that much, don'cha?" They all laughed slightly. It was an unspoken knowledge, that if any one of them were injured, the others would come instantly. They had all created a tight bond since they joined together with ShinRa, and although some have tried to live induvidual lives, they would always be together. Well, nearly everyone. Vincent had dissapeared soon after they destroyed Sephiroth, but no one were surprised. The man had lead such a troubled life and everyone knew he had gone back to live with his Lucy babe.  
  
So everyone had pretty much lived pleasant lives afterward. Even Cloud, the man who blamed himself for Aeris' untimely and regretful death, but they would always remember her. Her keppaku would live on in their hearts forever. "So where are you guys staying? It better be my place. Those hotels can be quite a bit pricy during the business season."  
  
They all looked at each other. "Sure," muttered Cid, knowing sadly that he couldn't even looked at a cig until the little brat got better and they could all go home. Yuffie had fought with the doctors later, but they had to let her go home, as she was the Princess. She had then promised that she'd heal herself with mastered materia. Cloud was sure to have brought some of his, but she knew better than to 'borrow' from him again. He could do a lot more damage than whoever had decided to play doctor on her.  
@--^----  
Among the many floors of chez Godo, they had an entire floor detailed with guest rooms. The rooms lined the outside while in the middle lay a small area with couches and a small table. Yuffie sprawled out across her favorite chair while the others took seats around the room. "You sure you're ok?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Of course I'm fine, Teef! It takes a lot to knock down a well-trained ninja such as moi!"  
  
Cid rolled his eyes and whispered to Cloud, "Good thing she hasn't lost her modesty." Cloud chuckled slightly and Tifa whacked his arm. He held his arm in protest and whimpered exageratedly.  
  
Yuffie looked at the two sitting on the couch beside each other and frowned inwardly. Sure she admitted she could be an imature brat at times, but even she could recognise romance troubles when she saw it. She remembered when they were at the crater, and she had overheard their conversation, (eavesdropping being another wonderful trait of hers) and she wanted to cry. When Cloud spoke of going to see Aeris, Tifa agreed, and he hadn't caught the pain in her voice that Yuffie had noticed, she had given up on him. She realised it was Aeris whom he wanted, and that she had no part in his life.  
  
Not that Yuffie wanted to judge her, but she thought that Aeris was SO wrong for Cloud, unlike Tifa! No offense to Aeris, but she would be matched up better with someone more her style and odd mysteriousness, say Rufus for example. The sudden thought of a super-perky half ancient dating a self-centered hair-flicker made her sniker, and everyone looked in her direction. "Sorry," she giggled. "Just a thought running through my mind. It's out now." she nodded, but she still couldn't wipe the grin from her face. why not? They're perfect, and they're both already dead!   
"I've an idea!" she suddenly proposed to the group. "We've been gone for such a long time, why don't we take a vacation at someplace fun! How about the Gold Saucer?"  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" said Tifa, her eyes sparkling. "Why don't we leave for the Gold Saucer in the morning!"  
  
They all agreed on the sudden idea, and soon they had all retired to their assigned rooms. The young ninja had dissmissed the idea of checking out their materia as she headed for the stairs. Little did they know, but Godo had put secret trap doors all over his mansion and had assumed that Yuffie knew nothing about them. But she had one day stumbled into one and ended up into a whole new room. Ever since then she'd been sneaking into the guests' rooms at night to 'borrow' some things. As she reached her floor, she heard a familiar voice from behind.  
  
"So what happened to you?" She spun around to look into the eyes of her father. It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. They never did have a close relationship, but at least he was concerned with her, in a strange sort of way. This was his way of asking if she was alright.  
  
She shrugged. "Some dude had decided to see my insides, nothing big. Apparently I nearly died, but don't get your hopes up yet."  
  
His glare didn't change. "You tried to take from someone larger than you, of course. You still don't know who would make a safe target."  
  
"Oh really," she said and crossed her arms. "Have you ever thought that a wimp wouldn't have any materia, and if they did it'd be worth crap? You gotta pick on the big ones 'cause they've got the best stuff."  
  
"This one sure did, a nice weapon ready for your blood." Yuffie shrugged it off and make to walk off to her room when he stood in the way. But instead of glaring her down, his eyes softened. "You're getting to be more and more like your mother everyday." And with that he walked off, leaving her in stunned silence. He had never spoken about her mother before, and she found sudden tears going down her face. She missed her mother so much.  
  
Not wanting to be caught in such a weak state, she dashed off to her room. After all, ninja's aren't supposed to show their true feelings.  
@--^---  
The morning light reached Wutai in a peaceful silence. Tifa shaded her eyes and looked to the mountain at the faces carved into it. "Ready?" asked Cloud. She nodded and he took her bag. She smiled in thanks, but it faded ever so quickly. They had become a lot closer ever since Barret had hired him, but they would never become more than friends. She sighed as she knew she could never win him from Aeris, a woman who died last year.  
  
She shook her head. This was no time to be depressed. Nearly everyone had gathered together to assure Yuffie's safety, and now they're celebrating at Gold Saucer! She looked up to see Yuffie watching her, who just shrugged at her curious glance.  
  
The young ninja knew what was going on in Tifa's mind, she could see what she was thinking with her constant change of expression. But she decided not to say anything and followed the others into the Highwind.  
  
"Wait!" she cried as they lifted into the air. "I'm gonna get aiiiiiiiiiiiirsick!"  
@--^---  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
*sighs* I don't like this whole chaptering idea, but the though of leaving fics alone in my folder is just too much to bear!!!!!!!!! lol jk but I do like getting feedback, POSTITIVE ones, by the way. Which, by the way, please review everyone!  
  
  
  
*grins* Again this is dedicated to anyone who thinks Yuffie's an awesome charactor  
  
  
  
  
by  
Casey 


	2. Dio, the Turks and love notes, oh my!

Starlight Bright Midnight Eyes  
chapter 2  
  
  
  
@-^--  
  
Dio smiled with excitement as he had learned earlier that AVALANCHE had entered the Gold Saucer. Almost immediately had he arranged a celebration the next night for the courageous souls who had ventured into the North Crater and saved the world. A generous amount of money had been spent already preparing for the wonderous bash, and his eyes were glowing brightly. This is sure going to give the group the attention they deserve, and so will Dio because of his generosity. If he were an anime charactor, dollar signs would be glowing in his eyes. This was really going to bring in a lot of more customers.   
  
He rubbed his hands together greedily. Just imagine the profits that he's going to make!  
  
@-^--  
  
"Aw ****!" came a cry of complete anger. Several heads turned to see a young brunette with short hair jumping up and down. "Can't these ****ing games ever give anyone a fair chance???" She kicked the game, complaining loudly of how it must have been possessed by Sephiroth, before realising she was out of gill. She turned sweetly to Cid. "Ciddykins......"  
  
He laughed and handed over a few gill. "Even though you can be such a brat, it's nice to hear someone else wit that language." She glared at him and he laughed again before he turned back to his game that he was currently losing as well. The words 'You lose, game over' flashed across the screen. "Aw screw it all! I'm headin' over to the chocobo racing."  
  
Yuffie shrugged, then cheered loudly as several GP tokens poured into her hand. 'Just enough to buy that funky weapon they've got here..' she thought with a grin, then saw Tifa and Cloud in the corner of her eye. He was helping her into the submarine machine, and from the look in Tifa's eye she was enjoying the attention, but the look faded when Cloud started to casually explain the aim of the game. He was more interested in the game at the moment. Yuffie looked down at the GP in her hands, and stuffed them into her pocket, a sly grin on her face.  
  
After making sure they hadn't seen her, Yuffie slipped from the room and began to bolt.  
  
Suddenly a figure slid in front of her and she came to a sudden haltt. "Wha'cha up to....?"  
  
The young ninja jumped. "Oh gawd, Reno!" she gasped when she saw the rumpled blue suit, and backed up. "What are you doing here?" She looked around, but saw no one else she recognised. It was pretty crowded in the area, and stopping in the middle wasn't a good idea, but anything was better than being alone with someone who'd tried to kill her before.  
  
"Glad to see you too. I'm jus' on vacation with Rude an' Elena. What brings you here?"  
  
She met his eye. She had fought him many times to the death, and here he is talking to her like they were old buddies??? "Oh, we're just back here to stop that clone of Sephiroth that we never got last time. I heard he was after you Turks. Maybe you should run while you've got the chance"  
  
"Funny." he said, blue eyes trying not to laugh at her. "You're awfully puny to be talking like that to a big bad Turk."  
  
She looked at his thin waist. "Big?"  
  
"I don't have time for this, I've got more important people to talk to. See ya later, squirt." He patted her head, then walked off into a big crowd. Yuffie glared at his back, not knowing whether to chase after him and tackle him down, or to ignore it. Tackling seemed like more fun, but he was already gone and she had other plans. Making a mental note to later tell Cloud about Reno, she resumed her running.  
  
@-^--  
  
"I'll get it!" said Tifa just before someone knocked on the door. Nanaki looked at her in mild surprise but decided he didn't want to know. Tifa opened the door to see a ghost carrying a note.   
  
"Ms Lockheart?" She nodded. "A note has been left at the main desk for you." He quietly handed her the note and dissappeared into the hallway ceiling with a scream. She watched in sudden shock, but shook her head and looked at the note.  
  
"Dearest Tifa,  
Have I ever told you my exact feelings for you? This is very hard, so I'm just going to say it flatly; I love you. Please meet me tomorrow tonight at the party hall.  
Anonymous"  
  
@-^--  
  
Cloud yawned and scratched the back of his head while he picked up his alarm clock. He slept in, and how nice it was.  
  
Pulling on his clothes, he noticed a note pushed just under his door and picked it up.  
  
"Dear Cloud,  
I'm not very good with words, but I have feelings for you that cannot be explained with this silly note. I would like to talk to you so very much at the celebration the night after tonight."  
  
He scratched the back of his head as he read it, and stuffed the note into his pocket, deciding not to worry about it right away. Right now breakfast was his main priority.  
  
"Morning Cloud!" said Tifa cheerfully from the kitchen and Cloud sat at the table.  
  
"I love that color!" giggled Yuffie. She stopped laughing when she received odd looks. "What? 'Morning Cloud' is a real color!"  
  
"Right......" said Barret "Anyone else excited about dat party tonight? It's gonna be da bomb!"  
  
Various agreements could be heard from everyone. Cloud and Tifa could both feel the notes in their pockets, each wondering who could have given them the notes.  
  
Yuffie smirked. It was obvious that tonight was going to be very interesting....  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


End file.
